Angel in the shadow
by sora29leon
Summary: A little story about Leon/Sora ..characters ooc


Angel in the shadow

Ch.1

It's a cold day of December, feeling the cold breeze from the sea beating against my sour, pale face. I'm still crying inside, but I can't show that in front of my sister. I have to be strong for her, and to move on. Watching the late sunset from the shore and listening to the waves crashing against the dam, makes me feel at peace and to enjoy the music of nature that surrounds me. The big fluffy grey clouds in the sky hold back from snowing and giving the citizens a beautiful white landscape . I wonder if I should be happy. After all I still believe in my little but strong dream. But for now I just let myself go with the wind and wait to see what future holds for me ether a rich reward for my faith or sour defeat.

I look once more at the fading sun rays that are hiding themselves in the mystery of the blue ocean before I head to my what used to be called home. I walk on the cold, wet sand leaving behind traces of my footsteps as I return home. As I return to the town, the streets are crowded with rushing people who are trying to get home as soon as possible before the snowfall starts. As I walk by the park I can see older couples sitting on the bench watching young couples who are in love. Their happiness is evident as they reflect on their own memories about being just like them and brings a warm smile to their face. I'm nearly two blocks away of my home. I pass some children sticking their red noses on the cold window while looking at some delicious candies and cakes at the bakery. It makes me think of the good memories with me and my sister when we were just toddlers. This chain of memories also reminds me again why I'm feeling so empty inside. When I arrived home, May was sitting on the floor watching on the window the firsts snowflakes dancing in the cold air emphasizing the heavy atmosphere in our living room. Without our parents anymore, we felt very small and empty in this big and mean world. Sadly life has to go on I would probably have to find a job later. For now though I joined my sister and look up at the threatening sky it looked so gloomy and sad, this day will forever be in my memory. I smile and handed my sister a candy that I bought while I was coming home. They looked yummy and I thought that at least this is what I can do to make her day a bit sweet and to see her smile again, something she hadn't done in a while. She took a look at the candy and then up at my face and reacted exactly the way I wanted, she grabbed the candy and for the first time in a while gave me a smile as she unwrapped it. Then I went in the kitchen to prepare something I didn't know what yet but, we had not ate anything since when we got the awful news about the car accident our parents were involved in. They died immediately, I had only to go and recognize them. They were full of blood and bruises but strangely their faces didn't show any sadness but strangely at peace. Maybe because they were together and died together made them look so happy and at peace. May was devastated when I came home and told her the news. It took me very much time and patience to calm her and explain her that even though they're not here anymore, she still has me and that I'll do everything that I can to make her feel happy even though she misses them so much. She continued to cry and shout out their names, it was frustrating but, she was just 12. What would she understand? I sighed, it was up to me to help her through this time.

I made a quick salad and called her to come and eat she pouted and shook her head. Of course she would tell me she's not hungry.

" I don't believe you. If you don't eat then you won't grow and you'll always be this small." I told her but she continued to shake her head and look out the window.

"Come on, at least a few bites. You will feel tired and starved later if you don't eat now. Eat just as much as you can please!" I begged her. She then left the window and came to the round table in the kitchen. She took her seat and started to eat.

" I don't see the point why I have to eat anymore. I will eventually die anyway so it would be better just to die faster." I was purely shocked at her words. I didn't believe my ears, I wanted slap her for what she just said.

" What do you mean what's the point for eating? You want to die and leave me behind by myself? Stop being stupid and eat. God gave you your life and you'll live it till he decides your life has to end. So live it and stop blabbering, it doesn't make any sense." I tried to sound as angry as possible but her words just kept repeating in my head again and again and it overwhelmed me.

" I'm sorry. But I just can't believe that we don't have Mom and Dad anymore. Why did God take them from us? What are we going to do from now on ? " She started to cry so I went and hug her. her tears were now falling on her now red cheeks. I tucked her in my arms tighter and whispered in her petite ears.

" Mom and Dad didn't leave us just like that. They are and they're always gonna be with us because we love them and they love us back even though we don't feel their presence anymore. And I also love you I won't leave you. You'll stay with me forever because I'll take care of you till you die. And you know why? I watched her shaking her head while more tears fall from her red eyes.

" Because you're my little sister and I'm your bigger sister. We have one each other and nothing will come between us. I'll make sure of that. I promise! So are you with me? " I smiled at her, she looked at me for a second and then nodded and hugged me back. I kissed her cheek and shed her new tears and told her to finish her dinner.

It was getting late and these days were very hard for both of us. I went in May's bedroom, I tucked her in bad and told her "Good Night" while kissing her on the forehead.

"Do you think we can see mom and dad in our dreams?" She asked with big innocent eyes, I smiled and nodded. She yawned and fell asleep immediately, she was so tired from the day's events that I could tell from sleep she was thanking me for what I had done to help. After tucking her in I went and cleaned up the table, then went beside her. I fell asleep beside her and sure enough mom and dad both were waving to us in our dreams, dad even bent down on one leg to give May a big hug. It was the most wonderful dream we had ever had.

When we woke up next morning, we looked in each other eyes still gleaming from the dream. We could tell from reading our eyes that we dreamed about Mom and Dad. We laughed a bit at one another, knowing from now on they would be the object of our dreams.

It was 7:13 am and we had school to attend, I get off the bed and go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while May was brushing her teeth and washing her face. I made some toast with honey and raspberry, our favourite flavour with some lemon tea. After we both ate breakfast then I prepared myself for school and at 7:40 we were out in the white landscape from the heavy snow from last night. We boarded in the crowded bus and arrived at school with a few minutes before the entrance bell would rang. We were holding hands the whole time but now began to part each other, holding hands as long as possible before finally letting to go to our classes.

It was very boring, but I had to keep up with the teacher. After all, at the end of the semester will be having the midterms exams and I have to learn if I don't want to spend my holiday vacation learning all the subject from the beginning. I met May at the cafeteria having lunch with her classmates. She seemed happy but she actually didn't want to worry her friends, she has always been like this. Whenever something happened, she would pretend that nothing's wrong and put on a happy face. At one time I was also fooled by her but not anymore, even just looking at her I can tell that she still grieves for our parents. Making her happy is my goal and since we both love to skate, and it snowed last night we could go to our place to skate a bit. At least, till we feel better and then we can head home or have fun somewhere else.

" May, what would you say if we could go to skate a bit. We haven't done that for a while and we can go just the two of us. What do you say?"

" I would love it, but I don't know to skate very well. I can't skate like you or like mom."

Oh, oh, I made her think of Mom again. What kind of sister am I? I sighed and then I shook my head.

" Hey, come on, who told you that you can't skate. Don't be silly, May. And I can always teach you but, for that to happen we have to go there. "

" Ok. But what if I fall or I injure myself? "

" You won't because I'll be there to catch you so stop worrying and pray for this day to pass faster. I can't wait going to skate again after so much time. We'll meet in the courtyard at the gate, ok? "

I kissed her and let her finish her lunch while I went to finish mine. I really want the time to fly faster so we can both have fun like we always had when we were kids. Even though we don't have Mom and Dad anymore with us, I'm sure we'll still have a good time. I'm so sure of that that my heart is ready to jump from my chest. I looked up in the sky. Perfect, the sun was hiding between the clouds but at least there wasn't any sign of snow or rain. Mom, Dad, don't worry about May or for me. I'll keep trying and never give up, so we can lead a happy life even though you're not with us anymore. Just watch us from there and be happy. And with my little speech over as well as my lunch, I headed back to my classroom waiting for the classes to be over.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the characters a little OOC (what am I saying there? it's awkward :D) Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the story, though I just found it through my docs in my pc and I have no idea how am i going to finish it.


End file.
